La vie ! Et TOUT ce qu'elle représente
by aryelle
Summary: La fin symbolise aussi un recommencement, le renouveau. Une femme, belle et forte, va le rappeler à tous. La vie du monde repose sur sa voie et sa joie.


Le silence, aussi bruyant que le chaos, fit place pour la première fois depuis les quarante dernières heures à Poudlard. Le gazon, arraché par endroits, avait perdu son éclat qui rendait la verdure si vivante. Les arbres dansaient avec le vent, chantant un air douloureux, mais promettant un avenir certainement meilleur. Le sol était recouvert de corps, vivants et morts, tous symbolisant la mort dans son plus simple appareil. Accoté à un chêne déraciné, le célèbre et non le moindre Harry Potter fixait les étoiles. Au moment de la mort au grand mage noir, la guerre n'avait fait que continuer de plus belle, donnant au jeune homme la vision cauchemardesque de la défaite. Mais il n'en était rien. Bien que Voldemort fût retourné en enfer, il fallut une nuit entière pour que la rage contenue chez les sorciers se dissipe pour enfin célébrer la bonne nouvelle. En une nuit, tous les mangemorts furent exterminés, avec un nombre incalculable de sorciers bons en plus.

Les pieds nus, dû à une course effrénée, mue par la douleur de la survie, Potter chantait en une sombre litanie les morts qui lui étaient connues. _Rogue, Sirius, Lupin, Tonx, Maugré, Albus, Cédric, Fred, presque Bill, et tant d'autres_. Une mince silhouette se détacha alors du sombre décor des cadavres frais du matin et vint à la rencontre du survivant. Ginerva s'agenouilla devant l'homme qu'elle aimait et chanta une douce mélodie qui arracha à son amant une larme amère.

Quand tu ne crois plus

Que tout est perdu

Quand trompé

Déçu

Meurtri

Aidé par la jeune femme, Harry se relève enfin après avoir passé les six dernières heures au sol. Ginny chante, encore et toujours.

Quand assis par terre

Plus rien pouvoir faire

Tout seul

Dans ton désert

Quand mal

Trop mal

On marche à genoux

La main dans celle calleuse de son amour, Ginerva montre le chaos du bout des doigts, un sourire fin et triste sur les lèvres.

Quand sourds

Les hommes

N'entendent plus

Le cri des hommes

Harry regarda le désastre, les jambes démembré, les familles déchirées. Les cris de haine, de souffrance, de désespoir. Une femme et son mari, côte à côte, tous deux réunis dans la mort. _Tonx, Rémus._

Tu verras

L'aube revient quand même

Tu verras

Le jour se lève encore

Même si

Tu ne crois plus à l'aurore

Tu verras

Le jour se lève encore

La voix de Ginny s'éleva dans le ciel étoilé, forçant les blessés et les survivants à la regarder. Tous laissèrent couler une larme traîtresse, comme hypnotisés par la douceur et la douleur de la chanson.

Quand la terre Saigne ses blessures

Sous l'avion qui crache la mort

Quand l'homme chacal Tire à bout portant

Sur l'enfant qui rêve ou qui dort

Quand mal Trop mal

Tu voudrais larguer

Ginny avança d'un pas, traînant Harry à sa suite. Elle sourit fièrement, se remémorant tous les beaux moments. Potter fixa son amour et porta sa main gauche à sa bouche pour embrasser le jonc en or muni d'une pierre jaune.

Larguer Tout larguer

Quand la folie des hommes

Nous mène à l'horreur

Nous mène au dégoût

N'oublie pas

Ginny lève les yeux vers le ciel. Tous les regards, blessé, détruit, épuisés, scrutèrent les éclats du firmaments. Une étoile filante passa, laissant une longue traînée brillante dans la noirceur de leurs vies.

L'aube revient quand même

Et même pâle

Le jour se lève encore

Etonné

On reprend le corps à corps

Allons-y puisque

Le jour se lève encore

En un mouvement fluide du bras, Ginny s'arracha à Potter et se plaça devant lui. « C'est enfin fini, vivons, à présents ! ». Il ouvra la bouche et s'interrompit, car son aimé lui barra les lèvres d'un chaste baiser. Sans lâcher le regard verdoyant de son premier amour, la jeune femme éleva la voix et la mélodie prit un air vivant, combattant.

Suivons les rivières

Gardons les torrents

Restons en colère

Soyons vigilants

À reculons, Ginny s'approcha du lieu du drame, criant presque sa joie et sa vie. Tout en chantant, elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même, invitant le vent à danser avec elle. Les feuilles mortes volèrent au-dessus de sa tête, les oiseaux s'adaptèrent au rythme envoûtant de l'air et Harry fit entendre sa voix grave, accompagnant sa future femme dans son air de bonheur.

Même si

Tout semble fini

N'oublions jamais

Qu'au bout d'une nuit

Qu'au bout de la nuit

Les villageois, les professeurs, les élèves, tous les accompagnèrent. Le sol frémit sous leur pas de danse effréné, Poudlard se mit à vivre avec eux, laissant le monde entier entendre le murmure d'un air nouveau. Partout, dans chaque maison, dans tous les pays, à chaque ville, les résidents, les villageois, les êtres humains laissèrent couler une larme. Les moldus aussi, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Doucement

L'aube revient quand même

Et même pâle

Le jour se lève encore

Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry rejoint sa douce sous les caresses du vent, emprisonnant la fine taille de sa poigne ferme et l'attira contre lui.

Etonné

On reprend le corps à corps

Continue

Le soleil se lève encore

Tu verras Le jour se lève encore

Même si

Tu ne crois plus à l'aurore

Un baisé les empêcha de clore la musique, mais les autres finirent à leur place, heureux de surmonter cette guerre.

Tu verras

Le jour se lève encore

Encore encore...

Fin


End file.
